El romero es para recordar
by Nejisa
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Para ADULTOS solamente. Este fic es una traducción del original en inglés que ya está terminado, la traducción va en 50%. Lee mis notas en el prólogo para encontrar el link al original. Resumen: la casa Hyuga tiene muchas habitaciones. Un fic centrado en Neji & Hinata. Espera encontrar locura, amor, sexo y asesinatos. NejiHina, NaruHina.
1. El color del agua

**Rosemary For Remembrance**

**Story: **Rosemary For Remembrance

**Storylink: ** s/2215069/1/

**Category: **Naruto

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Author: **Sintari

**Authorlink: ** u/607249/

**Last updated: **10/18/2005

**Words: **40119

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Complete

**Content: **Chapter 1 to 13 of 13 chapters

**Source: **

**Summary: **Hyuga is a house with many rooms. A Neji & Hinata centered fic. Expect madness, love, sex, and is the story of two lives and as such the parings will change. NaruHina, NejiHina. COMPLETE. Part One of the Invictus Arc.

**Notas de traducción**:

Bueno, aquí voy a poner mi disclamer: esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una traducción autorizada por el mismo autor con el que me puse en contacto y llegamos a un acuerdo.

Hace un par de meses caí seducida de nuevo por el mundo del fanfiction después de no tocarlo ni con un palo durante años. Tengo que confesar que no esperaba nada en concreto cuando empecé a leer _Rosemary For Remmebrance _y que lo encontré más por casualidad que por ganas cuando revisaba con indiferencia el material Nejihina de la página. Sin temor a sonar exagerada, podría escribir todo un ensayo para demostrarles por qué es tan buena esta historia, pero no hay mejor argumento para lograr eso que la historia misma, así que lo único que puedo hacer es invitarlos a que la lean.

El Nejihina tiene su gente y yo tengo que confesar que soy una de ellos. Aún así, y tras leer un millón de fanfics sobre la pareja y otras miles más (a mí me gusta leer como una posesa, y tengo un repertorio bastante amplio de universos que me encantan así que he leído MUCHO sobre MUCHAS parejas) tengo que decir que este es el mejor de todos, en todos los universos. Hasta ahora por supuesto. Siendo que me he leído novelas publicadas por editoriales y he comprado libros costosísimos que al final no logran escapar ni un poco de las manos del cliché, ahora puedo decir que este fic supera a muchos de esos libros y novelas, y puedo afirmar también, con total seguridad, que cuando termines de leerlo, sí así lo haces, vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Amor, drama y tiempo. Excelente prosa, 12 capítulos y un prólogo. Este fic merece una traducción.

* * *

***Capítulo 1*: El color del agua.**

_Título: El romero es para recordar._

_Autor: Sintari_

_Resumen inútil: La casa Hyuga tiene muchas habitaciones. Un fic centrado en Neji & Hinata. Espera encontrar locura, amor, sexo y asesinatos._

_Rating: G para este capítulo; subirá a NC-17 en algún momento._

_Genre: Hetero, supongo. Drama/Angst. Se mencionará Yaoi. Varias parejas._

_Archive: Scimitar Smile_

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece._

_Notas: el prólogo es una serie de viñetas que ayuda a los lectores a entender más rápidamente las vidas de los personajes antes de que empiece la verdadera historia en el capítulo uno._

**Prólogo – El color del agua.**

_Al uno ensalza el vicio; en ruina y lodos despeña al otro la virtud._

– _Shakespeare,_ _Medida por medida_

Uno de los recuerdos más antiguos de Hinata es la sensación de la tierra bajo sus pies descalzos junto al abrumador olor de cientos de diferentes tipos de hierbas que sentía cuando ayudaba a su madre a trabajar en su jardín privado. Ese fue uno de los pocos episodios en los que no recordaba a su madre con el vientre abultado por el embarazo de Hanabi. Durante esa época, cuando Hinata tenía cinco años, Hyuga Himiko tenía que trabajar rodeando su pesado vientre y parar a descansar muy seguido. Pero en ese recuerdo, su madre se veía esbelta. Sus manos – que llevaban aún el valioso anillo de la familia, que tendría que ser cortado más tarde debido a la hinchazón de sus dedos justo antes del nacimiento de Hanabi – se movían con agilidad sobre las plantas, doblando una ramita por aquí, arrancando una hoja por allá. Algunas veces arrancaba un capullito de su rama y se lo metía a la boca. Hinata la imitaba, y así aprendería a saber cuándo estaba lista una planta para su uso, sin limitarse a verlas, sino también a saborearlas, tocarlas y olerlas. En su recuerdo, Hinata seguía después a su madre hasta el cobertizo donde tenía sus tendederos. Algunas yerbas, como la dioscorea y la raíz de gingseng, irían directo al horno a secarse, mientras que otras simplemente eran colgadas en los tendederos. Y la menta se iría directo a los bolsillos del delantal de Okaasan, porque a Otousan le gustaban en su té.

Pero lo que Hinata más recordaba de esos tiempos fue el cómo su madre se detuvo un día a ver como dos pájaros chapoteaban en la fuente. Hacía calor ese día, y Okasaan se había quitado la banda que usualmente usaba sobre la frente. Su madre se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y Hinata alcanzó a ver algo bajo el flequillo.

"¿Estás herida, Okaasan?" Preguntó Hinata y alzó uno de sus pequeños dedos para tocarla. Su madre retrocedió como si alguien la hubiese abofeteado y, con mucha prisa, amarró de nuevo la banda sobre su cabeza.

Había muchas reglas en la casa, muchas cosas que no se debían tocar, o ver, o de las que no se debía hablar. Eso sí, Hinata podría confiar siempre en su madre para que la guiará a través de ese laberinto de decoro que confinaba al complejo Hyuga.

"No es nada," había dicho su madre con voz rápida y luego le sonrió. Sus ojos blancos no sonrieron, sin embargo, así que Hinata supo que había hecho algo malo. Hinata quería llorar, pero sabía que eso tampoco se le estaba permitido. Aún así, sus labios habían temblado y su madre lo notó.

"¡Hinata!" Espetó ella, con rudeza suficiente para hacer que Hinata se girara a mirarla rápidamente.

"¿Sí?"

Su madre la observó por un momento y entonces negó con la cabeza. "Lamento haberte gritado, pero funcionó, ¿verdad? Ya no vas a llorar."

Hinata se dio cuenta de que era cierto mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Una mujer no tiene el lujo de llorar, jamás. Recuérdalo." Y Hinata así lo hizo.

Luego había seguido la mirada de su madre hasta la casa, justo a tiempo para ver a su padre salir. El notó a su esposa y a su hija y les asintió antes de seguir su camino. Era miércoles en la tarde y Otousan saldría. En las noches de los miércoles Hinata y Himiko cenaban sin él. Hinata nunca lo admitiría pero ella siempre esperaba con ganas los miércoles. Comían por lo general en la cocina y no tenía que mantener tanto sus modales.

Okaasan vio a Otousan partir y Hinata vio a Okaasan. Cuando el padre de Hinata había desaparecido de su vista, Okaasan se giró hacia ella. Los dos pájaros dejaron la pileta cuando su padre abrió el fusuma y ahora el agua era un charco tranquilo.

"Hinata," le dijo su madre con repentina urgencia en su voz. "Necesito que me escuches, ¿de qué color es el agua en la pileta para pájaros?"

Reflexionando seriamente sobre la pregunta, como hacía con toda pregunta, Hinata pasó un largo momento solo examinando el agua antes de por fin dar una respuesta, "Verde."

Su madre asintió y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos para guiarla hasta el porche desde donde podían ver el río Nakano. "¿De qué color es el agua en el río?" le preguntó.

"Marrón."

Cuando entraron a la casa, su madre abrió la llave del agua en el fregadero y ambas observaron el agua que salía a chorro desde la llave.

"¿De qué color es?" le preguntó su madre por tercera vez.

"Transparente." Respondió Hinata y para cuando lo dijo se hallaba verdaderamente perpleja.

"Cierto." Su madre se había arrodillado hasta tenerla cara a cara, allí, en la cocina, con el agua corriendo en el fregadero. "El agua no tiene color. En la pileta se ve verde solo porque la pileta es verde. El agua del río Nakano es marrón por el lodo del río. El agua es pasiva. Toma el color de lo que la rodea, ¿entiendes? "

Hinata asintió, a pesar de no estar segura.

"Tú y yo," Continuó su madre, "tenemos que ser como el agua. Recuerda eso, Hinata. Sé del color del agua. "

Y Hinata asintió otra vez, a pesar de que en ese momento estaba más confundida que nunca.

"Heredera o no, esa es la única forma que tiene una Hyuga para sobrevivir," le dijo su madre con voz muy suave. Hinata nunca estaría segura de si la voz de su madre iba, o no, dirigida hacia ella en ese momento.

* * *

La primera vez que Neji vio a su prima Hinata pensó que era linda, como uno de los gatitos del establo que no le habían permitido llevarse a casa, así que se lo dijo a su padre. Neji tenía cuatro años y fue una de las últimas veces en las que dijo exactamente lo que sentía sin antes tener que calcular meticulosamente sus palabras.

Su padre se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, el discurso de Ojisan zumbaba en el fondo. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia Neji y dijo, "Quizás sería más fácil si no pensaras eso."

A pesar de eso, y como el discurso parecía no tener fin, sus ojos terminaron puestos de nuevo en la pequeña niña que se mantenía rígida en medio de sus padres y se apoyaba cansada contra la pierna de su madre. La niña pronto vio que él la miraba y a partir de ahí iniciaron una especie de competencia de miradas. Entonces ella alzó una manita y agitó sus dedos un poco, él hizo lo mismo. Y entonces ella le sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa, antes de enterrar la cara en el kimono de su madre. Y él le había devuelto la sonrisa y luego había subido la vista hasta su padre buscando su aprobación.

Aunque, Otousan no le estaba prestando nada de atención. En lugar de eso, él y Himiko estaban teniendo una lucha de miradas igual a la que Neji había tenido con su prima, excepto que ellos no se saludaban ni sonreían.

Tiempo después Neji no recordaría ese día así. Recordaría en cambio, que ese había sido el día en el que Hiashi le había hecho daño, a pesar de que el dolor se había ido después de unos días y de que por esa época él no había entendido el significado de las palabras que le decían que esa marca en su frente estaría con él por el resto de su vida.

Dos o tres días más tarde - menos de una semana -, después de los discursos y de su prima y de la dolorosa marca, vio a Hinata de nuevo. Estaban en el dojo para verla entrenar, o, como lo dijo su padre, "Ver de lo que es capaz este ratoncito." Esta vez, Neji la saludó y ella le saludó también para después esconder su mano rápidamente cuando el padre de Neji les dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

Después de eso, Neji se había mantenido especialmente atento porque su padre le había dicho que ese día con seguridad aprendería algo importante. "¿Cómo voy a saber qué es eso tan importante?" le había preguntado mientras, sentados con reserva, observaban a Hiashi entrenar a Hinata. Hasta ese momento se había limitado a guiarla a través de un movimiento simple, un patrón muy básico que el mismísimo Neji había dominado hace tiempo. Aún así, se sintió mal cuando Hiashi le gritó, "¡Tu movimiento de pies es muy pobre!", una tercera vez y ella se encogió bajo la aspereza de su voz.

"Lo sabrás." Le había respondido su padre con calma y luego había respirado profundo antes de activar su Byakugan. Cuando era joven, Neji tenía pesadillas sobre el Byakugan. El Neji de sus sueños caminaba por la casa y en cada esquina estaría alguien que el conocía, sus venas hinchadas alrededor de sus ojos los transformaban en monstruos que lo perseguían hasta que bajaba a tropezones hasta la orilla del río Nakano.

Pero ahora, él mismo estaba aprendiendo a activar el Byakugan. Otousan le sostenía el espejo para que él pudiera ver cómo el chakra ensanchaba las venas serpenteantes alrededor de sus propios ojos. Aunque, su técnica aún era imperfecta. Su visión se tornaba borrosa y no podía avanzar más que un par de pasos con el Byakugan activado antes de marearse y colapsar. Aún así, su padre le decía muy seguido que él había sido bendecido con mucho más que la sola habilidad natural de los Hyuga de los últimos mil años, así que Neji entrenaba todos los días hasta que su estómago le daba un vuelco por las náuseas y sus ojos tan especiales se aguaban y dolían.

"Escúchame, Neji. Hinata-sama, de la Familia Principal, tú vivirás para protegerla a ella y a la sangre Hyuga, ¿me entiendes?"

Él asintió con ilusión. Ella parecía ser alguien que necesitaba protección. Al principio pensó que esa era la cosa importante que iba a aprender ese día.

Y entonces pasó.

Su padre había apretado los puños fuerte y entornado los ojos hasta que no eran más que dos hendiduras que observaban a la pequeña niña maniobrando sus movimientos. Neji soltó una risita cuando la niña tropezó de nuevo y, antes de que en su cabeza un pensamiento sobre lo muy duro que esto estaba siendo para ella comenzara a formarse, su tío gritó algo y su padre cayó repentinamente al suelo apretándose la frente.

Neji había mirado hacia Hiashi buscando ayuda, pero su tío solo se arrodilló con su mano agarrada alrededor de la nuca de su prima, manteniendo su cabeza inmóvil, forzándola a mirar.

"¡Observa bien!" Vociferó, y ambos niños obedecieron mientras el sufrimiento de su padre seguía y seguía.

Neji siempre se lamentó no haber encontrado el valor suficiente para decirles a su tío y a su prima que miraran hacia otro lado. ¿Acaso no sabían que el dolor era algo privado?

Pero nunca perdonó a ninguno de los dos por haber presenciado los guturales gritos de agonía de su padre, la espuma blanca que se acumulaba en las comisuras de su boca o la patética manera en la que arañaba el jinjutsu de su frente que se había tornado negro y furioso.

Cuando creció se daría cuenta de que no había habido necesidad de la actuación de su padre en el dojo aquel día, ya que una semana después estaba atendiendo un funeral sin ataúd y esa fue toda la demostración que necesitó para saber que su vida estaba en manos de ellos.

* * *

El Byakugan es muy duro con las mujeres en muchos sentidos. Por ejemplo, una madre que lleva en su vientre un futuro portador del Byakugan casi siempre tiene un embarazo complicado. Y la historia de la familia Hyuga dice que siempre ha sido así.

Himiko insistió en explicarle esto a Hinata ella misma, cuando la matrona tuvo que ser llamada por tercera vez, igual que en las últimas semanas. El bebé quería llegar temprano, le había dicho a su hija. Pero eso significaba buenas noticias, porque eso quería decir que el niño muy probablemente sería bendecido con los ojos especiales de los Hyuga y a Otousan eso le gustaría.

Ella no le explicó cómo el extracto de corteza de algodón que se tomaba en las mañanas había terminado fallando en prevenir la concepción, o que, si el bebé sobrevivía, ella tendría que vivir y morir con el conocimiento de que uno de sus hijos estaba destinado a ser marcado con el mismo maldito sello que ella portaba en su frente. No le explicó tampoco cómo había hallado una correlación entre Hiashi describiendo las sesiones de entrenamiento de Hinata como una "desilusión" y la frecuencia con la que su esposo se giraba hacia ella por las noches.

Y jamás le explicaría qué estaba haciendo el día que, cuatro meses antes, Hinata la había encontrado haciendo té con la corteza de cereza silvestre que supuestamente había recolectado para envenenar a los perros salvajes que algunas veces invadían la casa Hyuga durante el invierno.

Ese día, Hinata había apretado la tela de su yukata en sus pequeños puños mientras veía a Himiko arrojar el té, con tetera y todo, al río Nakano.

"¿Ves, Hinata?" Había concluido ella con ambas manos descansando sobre su pesado estómago mientras se sentaba en la cama, "El Byakugan es muy duro con las mujeres en todos los sentidos. Es difícil poseer ojos como los nuestros, especialmente cuando tanto de la vida de una mujer depende de que ella voltee la cabeza y haga como si no hubiese visto nada."

Himiko nunca sabía cuanto de lo que le enseñaba a Hinata de verdad se le quedaba, y justo en ese momento el bebé pateó de nuevo, enviándole un destellante dolor desde su vientre bajo, recordándole su destino.

* * *

Los Hyuga se casaban jóvenes. Era el deber de la Casa Principal el mantener puro el linaje de los Hyuga y era el deber de los de la Casa Segunda el proteger ese linaje. Dado que todos los niños no primogénitos de la Casa Principal eran marcados con el sello maldito de los Hyuga, obviamente la segunda familia era mucho más grande que la principal. La mayoría de los matrimonios eran arreglados y se entendía de manera tácita que como las nuevas generaciones de la Casa Segunda comenzaban a divergir y a alejarse de la Casa Principal estos podían casarse con personas con ojos normales hasta que el Byakugan se extinguiera de su sangre. De esta manera, aquellos que poseyeran el Byakugan estaban unidos por lazos de sangre muy cercanos y habría siempre una fuente de parientes lejanos al Byaugan de los que el heredero podía escoger como su conyugue para engendrar un valioso sucesor.

Estos matrimonios no eran por amor. Himiko jamás vio a Hiashi fuera de eventos familiares hasta que su compromiso fue consolidado cuando ella tenía nueve y él trece años. Más tarde, Hiashi le confesó que no recordaba haberla visto ni una vez antes de que los presentaran a ambos en la ceremonia donde el padre de ella la entrego al cuidado de la Familia Principal. Después de eso él fue entrenado para ser un Gran Hombre y ella para ser la esposa del Gran Hombre.

Hinata se sabía todo eso porque su madre se lo contó mientras descansaban sobre su futon una noche, ambas a la espera del nacimiento del bebé. Su madre se lo susurraba al pie de la oreja, agregando además aleatorios consejos sobre nunca llorar y el color del agua.

Y sobre voltear su cabeza y no mirar.

Una mañana de jueves durante el primer año de Hinata en la Academia, todos fueron de excursión al mercado. El punto del ejercicio era el de aprender a observar sus alrededores y pasar desapercibidos mientras. Sensei le había tocado la barbilla y comentado que ella debería de ser especialmente buena en eso, lo que había causado que la atención de toda la clase se fijara sobre ella y terminara escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Hinata se dio cuenta, ya más tarde, de que Sensei se había estado refiriendo a la hipotética habilidad excepcional de observación que poseían los portadores del Byakugan y no al hecho de que Hinata se había vuelta experta en lograr que nadie la notara.

Los pusieron a trabajar sobre la calle comercial donde el aire estaba denso de aserrín y del singular olor del cedro. Sensei pretendía estar riñéndolos por algo cuando, en realidad, todos debían observar la calle tanto como pudieran para luego reportarlo todo de vuelta a en la escuela.

Ya en la Academia, esa tarde, Hinata olvidó mencionar al tendero que se había sentado en frente de su tienda con un jarrón de barro tristemente escondido tras su espalda o las marcas del gato que había saltado desde el alféizar de ventana de un tercer piso hasta la marquesina de la carnicería.

Ni siquiera cuando Sensei le dijo en frente de la clase que reprobaría el trabajo si no hablaba, pudo ella reportar que había visto a su padre salir de un portal el cual, según se enteraría más tarde, llevaba al apartamento situado sobre el taller de un carpintero. No reportó a la mujer de ojos negros que lo había seguido hasta afuera, o la forma en la que Otousan le había acariciado la pálida mejilla con sus nudillos antes de girarse y caminar hacia el puente que lo conduciría sobre el río Nakano y a la Mansión Hyuga. Ni reportó la manera en que la mujer lo observó marcharse hasta que estuvo fuera de vista, con una mano apretada sobre un pendiente que caía sobre su corazón.

Los Hyuga se casaban jóvenes. No por amor.

* * *

La madre de Neji había muerto dando a luz a un niño que nunca respiró. Él sabía que ella se llamaba Reiko, que tenía ojos cafés y que sus cenizas se habían ido flotando hace tiempo por el río Nakano hacia el mar.

Ahora Neji estaba acompañando a su tutora, su tía Toshiko, al mercado porque, así no sirviera para nada más, sí que servía su espalda fuerte y Obasan estaba cuidando del nuevo bebé, lo que significaba, al parecer, que tenía que llevarlo cargado con ella a todas partes.

Acababan de escalar la colina que convenientemente escondía el mercado de las puertas del recinto Hyuga cuando Obasan le tiró a Neji el bebé en los brazos y salió disparada colina abajo, agitando sus manos frenéticamente para tratar de llamar la atención de un vendedor que halaba su único buey hacia el portón principal de Konoha.

Sorprendido, Neji apretó al bebé con ambas manos y los sostuvo con indiferencia frente a él. Y el bebé comenzó a revolverse. Temiendo que pudiera despertarse, o peor, comenzar a llorar, intentó acomodar al pequeño niño en sus brazos de la misma manera en la que había visto a Obasan y a las otras mujeres hacerlo, acunando su cabeza cubierta con un gorrito en el hueco de su codo y sosteniendo su cuerpecito envuelto con la otra mano.

Escuchó a Obasan chillarle algo desde el pie de la colina, "¡Quédate allí, Neji! Ya vuelvo."

Asintiendo, porque ni siquiera por tener siete años Neji gritaría en medio de un lugar público de esa manera, se inclinó sobre el paquete que le habían dejado a cargo para estudiarlo con más cuidado. En medio de su afán por acomodar al niño, le había torcido su pequeño gorrito blanco. Cuando trató de ponerlo en su lugar, su pulgar acarició la frente perfecta. Esa frente que, en un par de años, ya no sería tan perfecta. Neji no entendía por qué Ojisan había abierto una botella de champaña para celebrar el hecho de que su bebé hubiera nacido con el Byakugan, a pesar de que Obasan no lo portara y se hubiese casado fuera del clan. Trazó un patrón – la forma del jutsu maldito – sobre la pequeña e inmaculada frente antes de poner el gorrito en su lugar.

Le estaría haciendo un favor a ese bebé si le rompiera el pequeño cuello en ese momento.

Y entonces el bebé abrió los ojos. Y por alguna razón que no pudo explicar, su mirada lechosa le hizo recordar la vez en la que un aguacero había causado que una paloma se quedara atrapada en el patio sin poder volar. Había pasado después de la muerte de su padre y esa noche tenía que atender una cena en la Casa Principal con Obasan y Ojisan. El jardinero, que había estado tapando algunas de las inútiles plantas de Himiko atrapó a la paloma y estaba a punto de torcerle el cuello. Neji alcanzó a divisar los ojos del pájaro en ese momento. Enormes y opacos, exhalaban confianza, aún con las rudas manos del jardinero apremiantes sobre su cuello. Neji, mucho más pequeño en ese entonces, le había rogado al jardinero que la dejara ir hasta que éste le prometió que así lo haría. El viejo sirviente se había dado la vuelta para liberarla cuando su padre le llamó para que entrara a vestirse para la cena.

Esa noche, en la mesa de la Casa Principal, uno de los platos incluía una porción de carne en salsa de vino blanco.

"Esto está delicioso, ¿qué es?"Había preguntado Hiashi a uno de los encargados de la cocina.

"Paloma, señor."

Pero por supuesto. Estamos hablando de los los Hyuga, después de todo. Neji no habría necesitado sus ojos especiales para ver que algo así pasaría.

Los grandes, redondos ojos del bebé eran como ojos de paloma. Como los ojos de su odiada prima Hinata cuando, con solo cuatro años de edad, había empujado lejos su plato y pedido permiso tímidamente para poder retirarse.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se vieron, Hinata lo saludó con la mano y Neji le dio la espalda.

Y así pasaron los años.

Continuará...


	2. Endrino

**Capítulo 1 – Endrino.**

_No es culpa de los astros, caro Bruto, es culpa nuestra que vivamos siervos._

- _Shakespeare, __Julius Caesar_

El cuerpo de Hyuga Himiko fue sacado del río Nakano en el atardecer de un miércoles.

Y a pesar de que entre todos los Hyugas que se reunieron a la orilla del río, tras las noticias de que la búsqueda había terminado, había una docena de ojos con Byakugan, ninguno se percató de Hinata hasta que la niña ya se había acercado lo suficiente para ver raíces enredadas en pelo largo y negro. El kimono formal de color rosa de su madre era un zarpazo de color en mitad del atardecer plateado impuesto por el sol.

Un viejo fue el que finalmente notó a Hinata, cuando ella tomó una de las manos de su madre. Para sorpresa de todos, la Heredera no lloró, así que le permitieron mantener el pequeño gesto mientras Hiashi subía el cuerpo colina arriba hasta la casa.

Se resolvió que Himiko había estado recogiendo yerbas junto al lecho del río, se había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza con una roca.

Más tarde, junto a la pequeña Hanabi puesta en su cuna, Hiashi le recordaría a Hinata sobre su ausencia de lágrimas. Ese sería el último cumplido que le haría su padre en un largo tiempo.

* * *

A pesar del mal agüero que había traído la misteriosa y precipitada muerte de la madre tras su nacimiento, estaba claro que la segunda hija de Hiashi sería otro genio Hyuga. A la edad de tres, Hanabi ya podía ejecutar sin faltas los patrones básicos y activar su joven Byakugan para descubrir en qué gabinete se escondían las galletas.

Las malas lenguas hablaron cuando la Heredera fue comprometida con un no portador del Byakugan, el más joven de los Uchiha. Y hablaron de nuevo cuando el tercer cumpleaños de Hanabi llegó y se fue como si nada, dejando la frente de la niña a salvo del jinjutsu que la destinaría a un status dentro de la Casa Segunda. Cuando Hanabi creció aún más y la marcada diferencia entre las dos hijas de Hiashi se hizo más clara, los rumores decían que Hiashi haría a un lado a la débil Hinata por la más joven y sin embargo más hábil Hanabi.

* * *

Hay ciertas reglas del decoro establecidas en una casa donde la gente puede ver a través de las paredes. Cuando tienes ojos que pueden verlo todo, sorprende saber cuanto tiempo te la pasas no viendo cosas.

"Tetsuo está fumando cigarrillos de nuevo". Le reportó Hanabi a Hinata un día después de la escuela. La mayor de los Hyuga alzó la vista de su tarea para encontrar a su hermana espiando a través de la pared del comedor.

"No hagas eso. Es irrespetuoso". Le reprendió ella, pero Hanabi, como siempre, la ignoró. La más joven había terminado su tarea hace tiempo y ahora debería estar entrenando. Hinata en su cabeza pensaba, aunque no sonara muy amable, que su hermana le gustaba molestarla cuando ella lidiaba con su tarea de matemáticas. Matemáticas siempre había sido la asignatura que ella más odiada y Hanabi, por su puesto, la manejaba a la perfección.

Hinata sabía que debía intentar hacer que Hanabi dejara de espiar, pero en cambio aprovechó que la chica estaba distraída para poder concentrarse en un problema de matemáticas particularmente insoportable. Creyó que casi tenía la formula que necesitaba cuando Hanabi siguió, "¡Ah! ¡Ahí está Neji!"

El lápiz de Hinata flaqueó en sus manos y tuvo que borrar un rayón que accidentalmente había dibujado en la página.

"¿Se animará a pelear conmigo?" Se preguntó Hanabi en voz alta.

"¡No!" Exclamó Hinata, y las dos hermanas se sorprendieron ante la fuerza de sus palabras. Hinata siguió, con voz más suave, "Tú sabes que nuestro Padre te dijo que te alejaras de él. Te vas a ganar un problema".

Hanabi, encaramada ahora sobre la mesa de comedor, le lanzó una mirada camuflada por pestañas a su hermana. "O puedo hacer que se lo gane él". Dijo con astucia.

Hinata frunció las cejas con desconcierto. "Hanabi, ¿a qué te refieres?" Preguntó cautelosamente.

"Los vi a los dos en la escuela", dijo Hanabi con desdén. "La manera en la que te fulminó con la mirada hasta que te hizo vacilar en el lanzamiento de shuriken y por eso Iruka te puso mala nota. Apuesto a que a Padre no le gustaría saber que alguien de la Casa Segunda", dijo el nombre de la casa inferior como si hubiera probado leche agria, "provocó que alguien de la Casa Principal fallara en una prueba".

Hinata se había olvidado de su tarea, pálida de muerte en su silla. "No", dijo a su hermana menor, con los ojos como platos y respirando profundamente. "P-por f-favor. No le digas sobre nada de eso a Otousan. Eso fue m-mi culpa".

"¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?" Preguntó Hanabi, evidentemente complacida con la respuesta de su hermana. Hinata se dio cuenta de que esto era lo que ella había estado buscando desde hace tiempo tan pronto recordó la observación que había hecho Hanabi sobre el pendiente que la mayor había recibido por su último cumpleaños. Su padre le había obsequiado el colgante de plata con forma de corazón, parte de la colección de joyas de su madre, cuando cumplió once años.

"Yo-" Empezó Hinata, y por primera vez se alegró de su tartamudeo por darle tiempo para detenerse a pensar. Pero antes de que tuviera que tomar una decisión, se vio salvada por la entrada de su padre. Tras dedicar una sonrisa al trabajo de Hanabi, le asintió a la más joven y entonces la envió a entrenar. Hanabi lanzó una sonrisa rápida y llena de dientes filosos por encima del hombro, hacia su hermana mayor, cuando salía de la habitación. Por esa vez, Hinata pudo haber besado a su padre mientras él le recriminaba sus problemas sin terminar.

* * *

Hanabi fue capaz de deshacerse de su instructor con bastante facilidad. Estaba claro que ella ya lo había superado en lo que concernía a habilidad, con solo seis años de edad. De hecho, Hanabi estaba segura de que podía vencer a cualquier habitante del complejo Hyuga, con excepción de su padre.

Y de su primo Neji, probablemente.

Hanabi había usado su Byakugan para ver como él salía de la casa de su tía en la parte trasera del complejo y se dirigía hacia el bosque. Siguiendo una ruta a través de los árboles, se preparó para materializarse en la cima de uno de los postes contra los que Neji estaba practicando con sus shurikens. Hanabi amaba las entradas teatrales.

Ya había moldeado chakra en sus piernas para impulsar el salto, cuando escuchó la voz calmada y llana debajo de ella.

"Largo."

Pasmada – ¿cómo la había visto? ¡Su Byakugan ni siquiera estaba activado! –, Hanabi trastabilló un poco y terminó haciendo un aterrizaje torpe junto al poste. La chica se enderezó en su lugar un poco ceñuda y demandó, "¡No hasta que pelees conmigo!"

Le sorprendió ver que su primo frunció el ceño también. "Estoy entrenando," le dijo con voz monótona.

"Entonces te ayudo," declaró y se puso en guardia.

A la chica no se le escapó cómo su primo volteaba los ojos con ironía.

"¿Tú sabes quién soy yo?" Preguntó ella imperiosamente.

La respuesta le llegó en forma de una corriente de aire causada por el shuriken que pasó junto a su oreja antes de dar en el blanco. Hanabi se quedó allí de pie, atónita ante el atrevimiento, y otro shuriken siguió al primero. Con las manos en su cadera y parada firmemente en frente de la diana, le gritó, "¡No puedes lanzarme shurikens a mí como si nada!"

Un kunai rozó su cabeza tan cerca que Hanabi creyó sentir cómo algunos cabellos caían cortados desde arriba.

Apretó los puños con frustación."Yo so Hanabi, Segunda Hija del Clan Hyuga y te exijo que pelees conmigo, ¡ahora!"

Su primo detuvo por fin su lluvia de armas. "¿Ah, sí?" Le preguntó, alzando una ceja,"¿O qué?"

Ante esto, los labios de Hanabi se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa y, lentamente, alzó un dedo y golpeteó su frente. Atenta, disfrutó por dentro ver cómo su impasible primo tragaba saliva antes de responder.

"No sabes cómo hacerlo", le dijo, sin expresión en la voz de nuevo. Neji empezó a recoger sus armas de la diana y a ponerlos de vuelta en su bolsa, sin darle la espalda completamente.

"¡Claro que sí!" Le respondió Hanabi.

Neji sonrió con suficiencia, y sí en algún momento ella lo había inquietado con su implícita amenaza ya no había señal de nerviosismo en él.

"Mientes. Lo sé por la manera en la que tus ojos se acabaron de mover".

Hanabi frunció el ceño de nuevo. "Vaya, ¿ahora lees la mente? ¿Qué más crees tu que sabes?"

La sonrisa de Neji mostró dientes afilados y parejos. "Que tu nunca aprenderás a hacerlo". El muchacho se tocó la frente cubierta. "Porque pronto tu también tendrás uno".

Hanabi se mofó del comentario y siguió los pasos de Neji en dirección al complejo Hyuga. Parecía que Neji prefería dejar su sesión de entrenamiento a medias antes que estar ahí con ella.

"Ya he visto esas marcas. Sé que tienes una en tu frente. Pero esas marcas son solo para la Casa Segunda, no para la Casa Principal".

Neji la adelantaba solo por unos pasos y no hizo ningún intento por alzar la voz para que ella pudiera escucharle.

"¿Y cómo crees que la gente se vuelve un miembro de la Casa Segunda?"

Hanabi consideró la pregunta por un momento. "Fácil. Naces en ella".

Neji se dio la vuelta entonces. "En la mayoría de los casos, así es. Pero hay un caso especial. Cuando el Jefe del Clan tiene más de un hijo, todos los niños no primogénitos son relegados a la Casa Segunda también". Y agregó luego, como reparando la situación, "Hija Segunda".

Hanabi sintió que su rostro se enrojecía, pero entonces tuvo una idea. "¿Quieres decir que solo puede haber un heredero?"

"Sí", le respondió cortante, "y tú no lo eres".

Ya estaban cerca del complejo y Hanabi sabía que se metería en problemas si la veían con su primo mayor. Pero cuando las puertas con los grabados de llamas aparecieron en su campo de visión, Hanabi se llevó los dedos hasta su lisa frente.

"Eso lo veremos".

Neji solo de giró y sonrió engreído de nuevo. "Es tu destino, Hija Segunda. No hay nada que puedas hacer".

Las implicaciones de todo lo que él le había dicho estaban claras ahora. Había solo un heredero, era cierto, y esa era Hinata. Todas las piezas caían en su lugar mientras ella solo permanecía de pie, allí, en las riberas del río Nakano.

Y entonces hizo un juramento.

"¡Escúchame!", le gritó ella a la espalda de su primo, que se alejaba, y su voz alzada sonaba débil y chillona sobre la corriente del agua. "¡Yo nunca seré un ave enjaulada! ¡Nunca!"

Su primo la ignoró y se deslizó entre los pesados portones.

Antes de entrar ella también, Hanabi paseó la vista con atención a través del agua por un largo rato.

"Nunca", murmuró para sí. "Lo juro".

* * *

Hinata no le desagradaba para nada su equipo Genin. Kurenai era una instructora paciente y su dos compañeros eran muchachos de clanes antiguos. Su padre había desaprobado a los Inuzukas como unos "salvajes" y le había advertido sobre los Aburame, tildándolos de gente sospechosa y desconfiada, pero ella se encontró con que se llevaba bien con Kiba y Shino. No se atrevió a expresar su desilusión por no haber sido puesta en el equipo de Uzumai Naruto. La vez que había cometido el error de haber mencionado a ese chico en particular en la casa, se le dijo sin absolutamente ningún rodeo que tenía prohibido relacionarse con él.

Por eso estuvo un poco recelosa de aceptar, cuando Naruto le había pedido caminar juntos una tarde. Él se la había encontrado en la calle, cuando ella examinaba un poster que publicitaba los inminentes exámenes Chuunin. El interés de Hinata por el poster se debía más a su ganas por demorar su llegada a casa que por que pensara que Kurenai inscribiría a su equipo. Cuando él se le acercó, ella había echado un vistazo por sobre el río, hacia el complejo Hyuga, pero no había visto a nadie observándola y esperó que nadie fuera lo suficientemente atrevido para usar el Byakugan y espiar a través de las paredes.

"Caminemos por el río", le había sugerido él. Le parecía a Hinata que Naruto se veía un poco apagado, pero eso se lo adjudicó a su nerviosismo. Él nunca pareció haberla notado antes de eso. De hecho, antes de que él la llamara en la calle, ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que él se hubiese sabido su nombre. El muchacho se giró para seguir río abajo, hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado el cuerpo de su madre.

"Ca-caminemos hacia el otro lado", le dijo ella, y después de pedirle que hablara más fuerte para poder escuchar lo que decía, él accedió.

Caminaron en silencio. Y fue eso lo que más le sugirió a Hinata que algo estaba muy mal.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron dos kilómetros de darse fuerzas a ella misma, se animó a preguntar, "¿Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué querías caminar conmigo?"

La chica sonrió para sí misma cuando Naruto se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con un gesto muy de él. Pero luego, justo cuando ella ya no estaba mirando, por alguna razón, él se resbaló hacia el río.

"¡Oye, Hinata! ¡Yo no sé nadar!" Le había gritado con voz llena de pánico y agitando los brazos. Y a pesar de que no estaba a más que un par de metros de ella, su voz había sonado muy lejana.

Por unos segundos Hinata se quedó ahí, paralizada al creer que el río se llevaría a una segunda persona importante para ella.

Pero entonces todo encajó en su lugar. Ella activó su Byakugan solo para estar segura y, tal y como pensó, los patrones de chakra viajando a través del cuerpo que se ahogaba no eran de Naruto. Eran de Iruka.

"No voy a meterme en el río, Iruka-sensei", le había respondido ella en voz baja. "Yo sé que usted puede nadar, y Naruto también".

Una nube de humo reveló que la persona que le había pedido caminar sí era Iruka-sensei. Su antiguo profesor salió del río chorreando agua y sonriendo débilmente.

"¡Pasaste!" Declaró él, y ella no necesitó su Byakugan para saber que ese entusiasmo era solo una farsa.

Hinata lo observó con incredulidad mientras él le explicaba sobre las pruebas preliminares para el examen Chuunin. Kiba y Shino también habían aprobado, le dijo él, y ella debía hablar con Kurenai sobre lo siguiente por hacer ahora.

Ambos se quedaron ahí juntos por un momento, mirando el río. Hinata podía ver desde la superficie hasta el fondo gracias a su Byaugan activado. Así era como habían hallado el cuerpo de su madre ese día – habían visto a través del agua con sus ojos especiales. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, el Byakugan se había ido y la superficie del agua era solo una sábana parda frente a ella.

"Pasaste la prueba porque viste a través de mi ilusión, cierto. Pero un Chuunin también tiene que enfrentar sus miedos", le había dicho Iruka. "Piensa en eso antes de que decidas hacer la prueba, Hinata".

* * *

Cuando has estudiado a una persona como Neji lo hizo con Hinata, disecar a esa persona se vuelve algo simple. Cortarla en pedacitos digestibles frente a sus compañeros. Exponer cada debilidad, y cada temor oculto.

Hasta las virtudes pueden convertirse en defectos bajo una mirada lo suficientemente fulminante.

Él sabía como hacerla pedazos, y como desarmarla, porque él, la había estado observando en todo momento desde que ella que tenía tres años.

"El que está perdido y sufriendo en medio de la casas Principal y Segunda eres tú, Neji-niisan".

Lo que más le atormentaba era que ella pudiera hacerle lo mismo a él cuando, hasta donde él sabía, ella nunca lo había visto realmente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno, me ha tomado un tiempo subir este capítulo, pero no quería hacerlo hasta no haberlo revisado bien y corregir problemas de ortografía y redacción. ¿Qué más puedo decir? No estoy muy segura, aunque sí valdría la pena decir que ahora, en medio de proceso de traducción y no solo lectura, este fic me demuestra el nivel de prosa que tiene en inglés, y aunque me estoy esforzando para que quede lo mejor posible, me entristece pensar que muchas cosas se pierden en la barrera del idioma. A pesar de todo, para los que no pueden leer inglés tan bien, la lectura sigue valiendo la pena y sé que al final la historia les va a gustar tanto como a mi.**

**De todos modos, y aunque suene egoísta, creo que la traducción me hace más bien a mi que ninguna otra persona XD**

**Gracias por lo reviews. Gracias por leer, de parte del autor, y de la traductora, por supuesto. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
